Moon Base Z (PvZH)
:For the map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Moon Base Z. 225px |cost = 3 |class = Crazy |box title = Moon Base Z |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |tribe = Science Environment |ability = Zombies here get Overshoot 3. |flavor text= Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof.}} Moon Base Z is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all zombies in it the Overshoot 3 'trait. Origins It is named after the map in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name. Statistics *'''Class: Crazy *'Tribe:' Science Environment *'Ability:' Zombies here get Overshoot 3. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Zombies landed on the Moon? Many believe it's nothing but a conspiracy theory, and yet, here's the proof. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment will allow the zombie here to deal at least 3 damage to the plant hero. But for the most part, this environment is extremely effective with zombies that have abilities that activate when they hurt your opponent. Certain zombies include or Cheese Cutter which will activate its ability right away before combat. Abracadaver is an effective zombie with this environment as he can do 3 damage to a random plant right away before combat as long the plant hero does not block. To make this environment even better, having no plants in that environment could allow zombies to activate their ability twice or do additional damage to the plant hero. You can also go one step further by combining this with a Bullseye zombie, which will guarantee the 3 damage not be blocked to the plant hero. One thing that this environment works effectively well with is if a zombie with 0 is in that environment, as it can still do 3 damage to the plant hero. Which works well with Barrel of Deadbeards for the plant hero before thinking about destroying it. Against This environment becomes dangerous if your hero is low on health, especially if a zombie has an ability that activates when they hurt you, or have the Bullseye trait. If possible, try to remove this environment immediately with one of your environments or destroy any zombies that will benefit from hurting you directly. However, you will not be able to react to it the turn it is played, so therefore, you can only remove it the next turn. Gallery MoonBaseZstats.png|Moon Base Z's statistics moonbasezcard.png|Moon Base Z's card MoonBaseZGrayedOutCard.png|Moon Base Z's grayed out card ArtilleryWorldCardImage.png|Moon Base Z's card image Trivia *It is mentioned as the opposite of one of the conspiracy theories Wing-Nut believes in. *This is the first and only map from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 to be made into a card so far in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *It was originally named "Artillery World". *The bot shown on this card is an Uplink Bot. **It is unknown why a single Uplink Bot is shown in Moon Base Z's card, as the original Moon Base Z does not look like an Uplink Bot at all. Category:Science cards